A Lovely Present
by Love-is-Genderless
Summary: Set 4 years after 'A Buried Past', part two in the Time Trilogy, Xander and Spike come home


Disclaimer: I don't own the characaters, nope, poor, poor Mina, she only gets to write some great Spike/Xander Uber-fluff slash. Nope, everything belongs to Joss Whedon, yep, that magnificent God.  
  
Setting: A Loving Present is set about five years after 'A Buried Past' I have changed the time line slightly and what has happened is thus:  
  
Doyle never died and still has the visions, Angel and Buffy never dated, Angel never turned evil, Joyce never died, Willow and Oz are great friends and did date for a while but not as extensive as in the show. Lindsey was never banned from LA, Angel never met Gunn or Fred, but did meet Lorne and Wesley again. Connor is here, but he is Angel's adopoted son and not a birth son because Darla stayed dead, Drucilla has never showed...yet ;P. Faith never turned evil and helped kill the Mayor, Kendra never existed.  
  
Pairings: Willow/Tara, Xander/Spike, Giles/Joyce, Buffy/Faith, Doyle/Angel, Oz/Lindsey and any others that might pop up :)  
  
Warnings:UBER-FLUFF!!, Slash, Femme-slash, humor  
  
Spoilers: hmmmm, none that I can think of, maybe mentions of seasons 1, 2, & 3 in this version. and sorta 'the Wish'  
  
Dedication: I'd like to dedicate this story to: Black-rose23. Thanks for you're support and this one's for you.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Xander sat in his Lexus, looking out the windshield to the Bronze, he and Spike had left for a four year honeymoon so to speak after the defeat of the mayor. Spike was going to meet him in ten minutes, it was now or never, killing the steady purring of the engine he slid the keys in his jacket pocket and walked into the local club. The music was still loud and pumping as ever and Xander smiled at the song, was of his old favourites, it seemed that Dingoes Ate My Baby was still kicking. In fact looking across the semi-hazy and crowded club he spotted Oz up on stage, the werewolf was strumming at his gituar. Xander spotted his old friends and picked up Angel's scent, weaving his way through the crowd he leaned against a pillar, everyone was facing the stage, a few people he didn't recognize. He grinned, "room for one more at your table." Buffy jumped and turned around,  
  
"Xan?!" Xander's grin grew wider,  
  
"in the undead flesh Buff." The blonde slayer stood and threw her arm around the vampire, Xander stumbled back slightly and she backed off,  
  
"hey, god, it's been four years, must've been some vacay." Xander smiled,  
  
"well, New Zeland is very nice, Angel, my man, gonna introduce me to your friend, seems like there are some new faces." Willow stood and smiled,  
  
"well, this is Tara, she's my girlfriend." Xander nodded, Angel indicated the man beside him,  
  
"well, this is Doyle, my beloved." Xadner grinned as he was introduced to Lindsey, Oz's boy toy, he already knew Faith, Giles and Joyce, he met Dawn, Buffy's sister, Buffy gave him a quick explaination about Glory and Dawn being a Key. He met Connor, Angel's adopted son and then as soon as they were finished playing, Oz and then once more, Cordy.  
  
"Nice to see you all, uh, Buff, what's with the stare?" Buffy grinned, indicating Xander,  
  
"um, clothes." Xander looked down, he smiled, well he was dressed very differently than Buffy remembered, in black leather pants and army combat boots, a tight white t-shirt and a black leather trench coat. (AN: like Vamp-Xander) He smiled,  
  
"oh, yeah." He felt arms slide around his waist and he smiled, placing his hands over the ones locked around his waist and smiled, "you're late." Spike chuckled,  
  
"sorry, found meself a meal." Xander frowned,  
  
"you didn't save me any?" A soft chuckle escaped the british vampire and Xander smiled slightly,  
  
"fine, I won't share mine." There was a slight tapping and Xander looked up at the stage, a man stood there,  
  
"hey, as in all Wednesday nights, we will now have karoke or a quick stand up." He walked off and Lindsey stood, carrying a large case with him, walking onto the stage he pulled over a stool and sat down, he cleared his throat,  
  
"hey, you all know me by know, I'm Lindsey and tonight I'm going to be playing Don't Speak by No Doubt." Pulling out a guitar he strummed once and settled in ready to preform.  
  
You and me  
  
We used to be together  
  
Every day together always  
  
I really feel  
  
I'm losing my best friend  
  
I can't believe  
  
This could be the end  
  
It looks as though you're letting go  
  
And if it's real,  
  
Well I don't want to know  
  
Don't speak  
  
I know just what you're saying  
  
So please stop explaining  
  
Don't tell me 'cause it hurts  
  
Don't speak  
  
I know what you're thinking  
  
I don't need your reasons  
  
Don't tell me 'cause it hurts  
  
Our memories  
  
They can be inviting  
  
But some are altogether  
  
Mighty frightening  
  
As we die, both you and I  
  
With my head in my hands  
  
I sit and cry  
  
CHORUS  
  
It's all ending  
  
I gotta stop pretending who we are...  
  
You and me  
  
I can see us dying ... are we?  
  
CHORUS  
  
Slowly Lindsey stopped strumming and the crowd burst into applause, Xander clapped and Lindsey packed up his gituar and walked back over to the table, sliding in next to Oz. Willow was whispering to Doyle and giggling and then Doyle nodded and whispered something to Angel, who's eyes went as wide as saucers and he shook his head. Willow sighed, "Angel you know tradition, Lindsey goes every week and then one of us goes, it's your turn."  
  
"But you know I'm tone deaf!" Willow sighed, crossing her arms,  
  
"I went last week, I'm not going again, hey, wait we have two new victims." Xander glared at his Sire,  
  
"let's go back on a Wednesday, nothing ever happens on Wednesdays!" Spike chuckled,  
  
"I'll sing." Xander frowned,  
  
"you sing?" Spike chuckled again,  
  
"yeah I sing, you've just never heard me." Angel groaned,  
  
"why me, why, why, why!?" Spike smirked,  
  
"don't worry Sire, I'm not as bad as you think." Xander groaned and slumped into a seat,  
  
"fine go, make a fool of yourself." Spike smiled,  
  
"that's my plan."  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/ */*/*/*  
  
Xander gaped open mouth at his Sire as Spike hopped off the stage and sauntered over to the table, Spike smiled, "told you I could sing, mind you not my best, but I can sing." A small squeaky sound escaped Xander,  
  
"wow, wow, wow, with the singing and the wow." Willow chuckled,  
  
"he's broken." Xander blinked, then cleared his throat, then chuckled and shook his head, Willow sipped her drink, "so what'd you two do these last four years?" Xander shrugged,  
  
"traveled, New Zeland, Tibet, Brazil, ooohh, I got a tattoo." Willow shook her head,  
  
"of what?" Xander smiled,  
  
"it's a tribal arm band, I got it in Brazil." He shed his jacket and pushed up his shirt sleeve, revealing an intricate band on his right arm, slightly below his shoulder, it was black, red and white, Willow ran her fingers over it and smiled,  
  
"must've hurt?" Xadner shrugged,  
  
"a bit, oh, I gotta tell you this crazy story, when we were in Brazil we were visiting the Amazon at night right, since you know, vampires, so anyways, Spike was walking slightly ahead of me and I was looking at a few things. So, next thing I know, he's yelling and swearing, so I run over, he wandered into an Amazon trap, he was hanging upside down, by the ankles with three Amazons with very sharp wooden spears, funny sight." Spike chuckled,  
  
and Willow bit her lip, Spike sat down,  
  
"yeah, well, Alex found himself in a little trouble in Tibet." Xander groaned and let his head fall onto the table,  
  
"please don't pleasepleasepleasepleaseplease, don't tell them." Spike smiled,  
  
"sorry luv, fair's fair." Spike patted his back, "so yeah, we were in Tibet and Alex was working on his pronouncation for communicating, now, he was pretty good, but he was having trouble in saying 'can you direct me to the hotel.'" Xander groaned once more then started laughing,  
  
"god this is so embarrassing, okay, if your pronounce the sentance wrong, you end up saying, 'I want to lose my virginity with you.'" Willow burst out laughing, Angel shook his head,  
  
"who'd you say it to?" Xander sighed,  
  
"a priest." Willow was floored, laughing and gasping for air, Angel patted Xander's back supportively,  
  
"that's not as bad as when Spike was learning to speak Chinese." Spike paled even more than usual,  
  
"no, Angel, pleeeeease don't tell him, please, god Sire, for the sake of my repuataion, don't tell him!" Xander propped himself up on an elbow,  
  
"what happened?" Angel smiled,  
  
"it all happened just after the Boxer Rebellion and the first Slayer Spike killed..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
By the time the gang had forced themselves on patrol it was close to midnight, laughing at jokes or some of the stories they had shared in the past four years. Buffy and Faith had dusted a few fledges and they were on the last cemetary of the night. Spike and Angel whirled around in usion and both froze at the person behind them, a woman, dressed in a very old dress, deep navy blue and her black hair settled around her pale face, she smiled, "my Angel, the stars told me I could find you on the Hellmouth, with the Slayer." Buffy faced Spike,  
  
"stake her already!" Spike lowered the stake,  
  
"I can't, she's my Sire." Xander sighed, and the vampiress faced him, her smile growing,  
  
"ahhh, yes, Spioke's pet."  
  
"Dru, leave Xander alone." Drucilla faced Angel,  
  
"no, I want to play." She waved a hand across Xander's eyes and Xander's eyes instantly glazed over, he swayed slightly and Dru smiled, "such a weak pet." A slow smile spread across Xander's face,  
  
"sorry Dru, say bye-bye." Whipping out a stake he plunged it deep into Dru's chest then pulled it out, Dru gasped in surprise and stumbled back, then her hands flew to the wound,  
  
"goodbye, my Angel." Falling back and exploding into ashes Spike faced Xander who smiled,  
  
"my contacts." Spike chuckled,  
  
"I forgot, thanks Alex."  
  
"No problem." Buffy smiled,  
  
"every one up for Chinese?"  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~! ~!~!~!~  
  
Walking up the new street Buffy lived on everyone was talking about how they were going to spend their summer vacation. Everyone wanted to do different things, but one thing was for sure, they were gonna spend it together. Buffy opened her door and everyone filed in, Xander struck the barrier and Buffy grinned, "I forgot about that, you two can come in." Walking into the house Xander shut the door, said a quick hello to Joyce and Giles, both glad o see him alive, well, undead, and as healthy as he could be. Settling in, everyone enjoyed the time they were sharing, they all knew that living on a Hellmouth, no one knew how much time they had left. So they wanted to make the most of it, but they would spend as much of it together with each other. Because as the old saying goes... fourteen heads are better than one.  
  
~*~FIN~*~  
  
**************************************************************  
  
Hey guys, I decided to to a sequeal to 'A Buried Past' So here it is, I've also decided to do a trilogy. So I'm doing Past, Present, and Future. As for they way I spell Spike- Spoike, it's the way I write the name how Drucilla pronouces it. Read and Review please, please please, I need them, they give me inspiration. 


End file.
